kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Kana Tokiwa
|age = Around 6 (Estimation) |gender = Female |species = Pekoponian |occupation = Student |voiced by = , }} is a character in the Keroro Gunso anime. Story Kana is first seen in Episode 304, after a huge wind blows Neko off a wall near the Hinata's Home. Kana is seen comforting Neko, when Keroro's hat falls next to her. Kana than picks up the hat and says it is cute. Keroro states that the hat belongs to him, Kana than appears excited, calling Keroro a big frog. Later on Keroro is shown taking photos of Kana in his hat. Keroro is trying to get his hat back from Kana, however this backfires as Kana says it belongs to her now. Keroro then tries to get it back, accidentally hits the Anti-Barrier pin, making Kana disappear. Keroro looks for Kana, as Kana twists the pin. Kana than realizes she is invisible, and quickly fools around with Keroro, until Natsumi Hinata comes in, Kana quickly sneaks away and she is later seen at her home, knowing her mom would scold her she hides the hat in a bucket. Kana is later seen playing at a park, when her mom calls her inside. Kana is shown watching a show, when Keroro is shown waving at her. Kana goes outside, and asks if Keroro is there to play with her. Keroro agrees handing her the pictures he took as well. Keroro asks for his hat as Kana looks sadly. However, Neko knocks the bucket over holding the hat. Keroro tries to coax Neko over, but doesn't work, however Kana manages to get the hat back from Neko. Keroro is pleased and asks for his hat back, as Kana reveals that she is moving away soon. She than promises to bring the hat back before she moves. Keroro agrees, and leaves as her mom appears asking where she got the hat. Kana answering she borrowed it from a friend. The next day, Kana shows up at the Hinata's house, crying. She says that she was showing off the hat's anti-barrier when two boys stole it from her. Kana chases them, and tries to get the hat back, but the boys then throw the hat into the river and it washes away. She apologizes, and starts crying. However, Keroro says that he will help her look for it. He goes into Giroro's tent and steals his hat. Keroro, Kana, Natsumi and Fuyuki soon look for the hat. During their search Kana falls, and as Keroro helps Kana up, they both fall in the water. Kana and Keroro look at each other, and soon they both start laughing. Natsumi helps Kana up, and asks if she's okay. Kana nods, and asks if Keroro's okay, in which he is. After Natsumi, Keroro, and Kana look the whole time they finally reach the end of the river. Kana is about to keep looking when Keroro stops her. Saying she did enough, as they are walking back, Kana is confronted by the two boys who took the hat. They have found the hat, and give it back to Kana, though it has a hole in it. Kana thanks them and waves bye. She then says that she will sew the hat back together, than give it back to Keroro. Keroro allows it, and soon they say good bye. At her home, Kana is shown sewing the hat, as promised. Her mom offers to do it, but Kana insists she fixes it. After sewing it Kana decides to give Keroro a present. Kana later appears at the Hinatas showing Keroro the hat, sewn up. Kana also shows Keroro another present: A drawing of himself. Kana says she hopes Keroro will never forget her, Keroro states that they will soon be separated, and Kana says that he is already her friend. Keroro hugs Kana, causing her to hug him back. Kururu soon states that if this keeps up things will get messy, and erases her memories. Kana soon passes out. After awhile Kana wakes up, and wonders why she was sleeping at the Hinatas, in which Fuyuki and Natsumi say that she came there to say good bye. Kana says good bye, and walks out with Natsumi. (Passing Keroro along the way.) Kana notices Neko and says good bye to her as well. When Kana gets back home, her parents question her about her 'friend', to which she is clueless. Kana is about to leave, when Neko brings her Keroro's hat, Kana looks at the stitch, and starts to cry. Kana says she and Keroro will always be friends, and leaves, Keroro promising the same thing. Kana is later shown looking out of her car window. Calling Kana Trivia *Kana is not shocked at all by Keroro's appearance, usually calling him Big Frog. *Kana is shown to speak in third person, occasionally. *Kana's mom is shown to be having a baby soon. *It's hinted that Kana's family is close to the Hinatas, as how the members of both families interact each other. Gallery Kana with Neko.png|Kana with Neko. Kana's drawing.png|Kana and her drawing of Keroro. Kana please face.png Kana and her mom.png|Kana and her mother. Kana notices Keroro.png Kana's school uniform.png Kana eh moment.jpg Kana saying bye to her Oniichan.png Kana's Father.png Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime series Category:Student Category:Minor Characters